


Dean & Death

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Sam, Post-Sacrifice, The Epic Love Story of Sam and Dean, pre-season writing, protective!Dean, season 9 inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the preview of Dean praying in 9x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean & Death

**Part I**

_Based on this:_ [**x**](http://sammichgirl.tumblr.com/post/60840472560)

“Are you listening?  Can you even hear me?"  Dean closes his eyes tight and swears under his breath.  This just HAS to work.  Where else can he turn?  There’s no other option.

"It’s about Sam if it makes a difference.  It’s not about me.  It’s never about me."  He hears a soft woosh and is almost afraid to open his eyes.

"Of course it’s about Sam, Dean.  What else would you call on me for?"  Death stands there, his slightly exasperated face awaiting the new demands he is sure will come from the one human in all eternity to ever have tested his patience.

Death doesn’t want to admit he has a soft spot for Dean Winchester.  Dean intrigues him.  Something about him ticks differently than other humans.  And he knows without a doubt it’s connected to Sam Winchester.  Those two have defied every odd placed on them. 

Dean looks up, and a tear trails down his face.  He’s got nothing up his sleeve, no tricks or cards to play.  Just one plea.  One thing on his mind, always.  _Sammy._

"You know, right?  What’s happened.  The angels, Sam, the trials, Metatron - you know it all, right?" 

"I do.  Get to the point Dean." 

"How do I save Sam?"  Dean is desperate.  Death will probably have him reap again, and Dean’s learned his lesson.  But if it keeps Sam alive…

"You don’t.  You can’t.  I’m assuming you’re willing to make a deal?"  Death walks over to the pew Dean is sitting on and sits next to him, sighing softly.

"You know I am.  No questions.  Just don’t let Sam die, not after everything he gave, everything he did.  He tried and -”

“Yes Dean.  He did.  Try that is.  And you stopped him.  He would have succeeded.  What’s about to happen in the world is a direct reaction to your saving your brother over everything else."  Death stared calmly at Dean, waiting for an answer.

"What do you want me to say?  I’m sorry?  I can’t.  He’s my _brother_.  There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him, nothing I wouldn’t give to save him, even for the whole goddamn world."  Tears are free flowing and Dean shakes his head, knowing this plan has failed before it’s started.  It never really had a chance.

"It takes a certain kind of bond, a deep abiding love, to feel so for someone.  It’s devotion of the purest kind, done without thought."  Death looks away and takes a deep breath, turning back to Dean.

"That’s been my whole life.  I don’t know anything else,” Dean murmurs.

“If you give me that kind of devotion in service, I will help Sam.  No questions asked.  I speak, you act.  No thought.  And you don’t tell anyone.  Deal?"  Death stands to slowly start walking away, sure he’s pushed Dean Winchester to his limits and this time the human will bow out, letting the natural order try to play out.

Dean dared to rise and lay a hand on Death’s shoulder, catching the corner of his eye before he could walk away. 

"For Sam.  Yes.  Deal.”

 

**Part II**

_Inspired by this:[ x](http://sammichgirl.tumblr.com/post/60798841410)_

Dean watched over Sam, head down, hands in his lap, waiting.  Waiting not so patiently.  _Wake up Sammy._

Sam lay silent, not even a flutter of movement behind his eyelids, eyelashes fanned out across his smooth skin, seemingly at peace. 

But Winchesters never knew peace. 

Sam was fighting a war inside himself, no different than any other day.  But this war was one he couldn’t control, had no say in, not even love could break the hold he was placed in.

He couldn’t pay attention to Dean’s silent heaving and whispered murmurings of his name on repeat.  Couldn’t hear Dean quietly leave with a broken sob, “I’ll be right back little brother.”

No, Sam could only watch as the battle inside him was waged.  The grace running through his veins from the trials clashing with the tainted demon blood he had been given against his will as a baby. 

He was no longer Sam Winchester.  He was a weapon, a tool, a fight between good versus evil with the outcome riding on what Sam would become, who he would forge forward to be.  The demon blood had tried his entire life to change his course and set him on a dark path, and he had strove to overcome that, always knowing something was wrong within him. 

He had turned to prayer and faith, always believing in the good, that there was something worth it in the end, even if he wasn’t worthy, that he could do something to help somehow, to make things better for others.

The grace wasn’t about to let him give up the fight he had started.  It wasn’t angelic grace, no, because Sam was human.  Had been human.  He was being changed at the atomic level, being cleansed, being prepared.  By the grace of God.  His faith had seen him through far more than he ever could have imagined and even after everything - he had never lost faith.  Not truly, where it counted.  His last prayer had been one that rang clear and true and was heard.  He’d been about to make the purest sacrifice anyone could ever make.  For love.

The tainted blood sizzled and popped, trying to find a way around the shining light within Sam.  The hold it had had over Sam from infancy through adulthood was not about to give up.  It had burned through Sam, feeding from the constant insecurity within him, reassuring Sam that he was tainted, dark, evil and not worth anything to anyone.  It had even laughed and rejoiced when Sam had given in and drank even _more_ demon blood willingly. When he had said yes to Lucifer.  

Sam  couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t give any indication to the outside world of the conflict going on as the two forces fought for control.  Whoever won this battle would have a warrior, a hero, a force to be reckoned with in the fallout of the new world order. 

A nurse came in to check on Sam, and he was not aware.  He didn’t see the mid-length ebony hair and wide eyes, the soft curved smile that appeared upon taking in Sam’s condition.

“You’re a very lucky man, Sam.  I wish I could say the same for your brother.  He’s been talking to my boss and I’m waiting the final outcome.  I’m hoping you never get to truly meet me."  She swiped Sam’s chestnut bangs from his forehead, leaning over to play a kiss to the tip of his nose.  "You Winchesters are a special breed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my tumblr stories to an AO3 collection for safekeeping. These are older stories, beware. MIx of wincest, weecest, weechesters, J2 RPF, J2, AU, bits and pieces of other things.


End file.
